Scott Becker
Scott Becker is a paramedic working in Los Angeles who dated Violet Turner for a brief time. History Meeting Violet Scott brought Hank Bauer into the ER after he was found yelling at a fire hydrant. He watched as Violet calmed him down and got him to take some medicine. He was so impressed that he came back the next day to ask Violet out. However, she turned him down, saying it wasn't a good time. Later, after hearing that Pete was dating, she went back to Scott and agreed to go on a date. ("The Standing Eight Count") Domestic Situation Scott came into the hospital seriously beaten after he and Paramedic Rodriguez responded to a domestic dispute. Pete worked on his injuries, which included a dislocated shoulder, which Violet helped reduce. While Pete was stitching up a cut, Scott passed out from internal bleeding and had to be rushed into surgery, where they removed his spleen. Violet visited Scott and brought him a get well bear, but he said that she and Pete and Lucas were a family and they should go be a family, ending their relationship. ("The Letting Go") Relationships Romantic Violet Turner After seeing Violet calm down an enraged patient in the ER, Scott returned the next day to ask her out on a date. She initially turned him down, but after seeing that Pete was moving on, she agreed to a date. Their date went well. ("The Standing Eight Count") Their relationship progressed and Scott spent the night, but Violet found herself unable to have sex with him. Despite this snag, after Violet was punched by David Gibbs, she went to Scott's home, where he got her ice for her nose and said he was there for her. ("Losing Battles") After Pete confronted first Scott and then Violet about the relationship, Violet went to Scott and they finally consummated their relationship. ("The Time Has Come") Violet described their relationship as all sex and said it was mind-numbingly good. ("Too Much") When Scott expressed desire for the relationship to progress, for him to meet Lucas and for her to meet his friends, she said her life was complicated. She later went to Scott and said he made her feel good and helped her forget what else was going on. She didn't have more to give and said they could have de-tached, mind-numbing sex or nothing. He said he'd take the sex. ("You Break My Heart") One night, after they had sex, Scott left immediately afterward, saying he had things to do before work. Scott later came to Violet's house to have sex, but she turned him down. ("Andromeda") When Scott was hospitalized, he asked for Violet. Violet showed up and tried to help Pete reduce Scott's shoulder, but she was unable to apply sufficient pressure until Pete coached her to trust him. After seeing them interact, Scott said that she and Pete and Lucas were a family and they should be a family, ending things with her. ("The Letting Go") Familial He has an older brother who used to play tackle football behind the house with his friends. Scott always wanted to play, but their mom wouldn't allow it, so he put a bucket over his head and ran out on the field to "bus them," which earned them the nickname Bus and broke his collarbone. ("The Standing Eight Count") Career Scott is a paramedic in Los Angeles. One of the hospitals on his route is St. Ambrose Hospital. Notes and Trivia *He was 29 when he started seeing Violet.The Standing Eight Count, 5x11 (PP) *He read Violet's book.The Time Has Come, 5x13 (PP) *He is the only paramedic on Private Practice whose full name is known. *He had no known allergies.The Letting Go, 5x17 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP5x11ScottBecker.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12ScottBecker.png|Losing Battles PP5x13ScottBecker.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14ScottBecker.png|Too Much PP5x15ScottBecker.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16ScottBecker.png|Andromeda PP5x17ScottBecker.png|The Letting Go Episode Stills PP5x11-3.jpg PP5x11-4.jpg PP5x11-11.jpg PP5x14-1.jpg PP5x14-12.jpg PP5x14-13.jpg PP5x15-5.jpg PP5x15-9.jpg PP5x15-10.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:Paramedics Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma)